Love Story
by MouseDragon
Summary: A revamp of So I Married A Ferrari. SamxBee Hot RodxOC
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I've revamped this story... This chapter is the "prelude" story. That chapter in Baby Mine, where how Ellie and Rod met is explained. It's all leading up to the rest of the fic... Bear with me. THANK YOU TOSHI FOR EDITING! YOU ROCK!

Ok, before anyone asks. YES, Ellie is dressed in the Harajuku style! Yes I know you only see it at anime convention's here in America, but in Japan, it's an every day fashion. As in you can walk down the street in Tokyo and see people dressed up like anime character's and the only people staring at them are the tourists. Personally? I love the style. I think it's totally fantastic and I have several Harajuku type outfit's. Ellie's outfit, is toned down believe it or not. I was thinking of making her a Lolita type Harajuku, which would mean wearing clothing that look's like doll clothes. Hint Chii from Chobit's dresses Gothic Lolita style, but figured since she was going to be living in the US I wouldn't. There is a back story here, where I will explain why Ellie is Japanese and how she and Hot Rod met. Ellie Takahara, is written in honor of my bestest friend Kennichi, who has filled my life with much Japanese goodness So... DOMO KENNICHI-KUN! AI SHITERU! SQUEE! Disclaimer thingy: Dont own Transformer's. I don't own Gackt. I really wish I did. Gackt is hot. I most certainly don't own Shonen Jump and I am not affiliated with them in any way. I don't won Julliard. I couldn't afford to go to Julliard if I wanted to. I am not affiliated with them in any way. Squee.

Sam reached out, running his finger in a slow circle around the top of Bee's gearshift. Bee purred, shuddering slightly.

Bee, voice slightly strained "Sam..."

Sam, distracted by his thoughts, continues to circle his finger around the top of Bee's gear shift, assuming the shuddering has something to do with the fact that Bee is rapidly accelerating.

Bumblebee revved his engine, trying to ignore the sensation running down his gear shift and through his entire frame, which had just barely started calming down from the sensation of Sam washing him. He was glad Sam didn't know what affect his weekly car washes had. If he did, he probably would have stopped doing them. Bee shuddered again as they stopped at a light. He was so distracted by the gorgeous boy in his driver seat, he didn't notice when a burnt orange Ferrari Enzo pulled up next to him and rev its engine

Sam looked over at the beautiful car beside him and grinned as the girl with wild blue hair and snake bite piercings sitting in the front seat grinned back, revving her engine. "Hey! She yelled, wanna race?"

Sam yelled out the window, stroking Bee's Dashboard affectionately "You think you can win?"

Bumblebee revved his engine fiercely.

"Bee, can I drive?"

"Yes."

Sam wrapped his hand around the gearshift he had been idly fingering for the past 45 minutes. Bee shuddered again.

The light turned green and both car's burned rubber, tearing off down the highway.

Sam kept is hand on the gear shift as he drove, his thumb rubbing the steering wheel.

To Sam's surprise, the Ferrari was keeping up with Bee, who from the sound of his engine was going all out.

"Bee?" He was starting to get concerned. Something didn't sound right.

"Gas pedal. Harder."

Sam blinked, then did as he was asked and pushed the gas pedal all the way to the floor.

With an almost explosive roar, Bee shot forward with such a violent a jolt it slammed Sam back against the seat and knocked the wind out of him. They left the Ferrari in the dust... Until Bee suddenly, like a car running out of gas, began to jerk and sputter, they rapidly began to slow, his engine wheezing, finally coming almost to a painful halt. Sam stared at the dashboard, worried that something was horribly wrong.

"BEE?"

Bee's voice was weak, warbled "I...I'm fine Sam...They are...Coming..."

Sure enough, the orange Ferrari was driving towards them.

Sam, concerned. "Bee you don't sound alright."

Bee, sounding a bit less warbled "I am fine"

Sam didn't have time to argue as the orange Ferrari pulled up and the driver jumped out. The 5'7 asian girl was dressed in baggy pink pant's with bondage chains and a pink and black corset that hugged her curves. She wore a spiked collar and had snake bite piercings.

She wore yellow, green, purple and pink arm warmer's, She held out a hand, her fingernail's painted hot pink to match her corset and grinned. "That was some nice racing back there, he got nitro?" To Sam's surprise, the Ferrari let out a rumbling sound, which strangely resembled laughter.

Sam blinked, dazed "He?"

The girl grinned. "Yeah, Bumblebee. I'm Ellie by the way, that's Hot Rod." She pointed to the Ferrari, which revved its engine's like a lion roaring. Sam stared in awe.

Sam, hesitantly shaking her hand "I'm Sam and I don't think so...How did you know his name?"

Ellie, grinning wider "Hot Rod told me. He and Bee use to be buddies."

Hot Rod. with a voice full of laughter. "Still are. For now. Might not be when I tell everyone on the base that he energy spiked in the middle of a race."

Bumblebee, to Sam's surprise, backed abruptly into the Ferrari with a crunch.

Sam, staring in horror at the scratched paint on the Ferrari "BEE!"

Ellie, giggling "Ooh it's on now Rod."

Hot Rod, laughing too hard to speak clearly "Hun it was on the minute he hit the accelerator."

Bee grumbled angrily.

Sam "So... What's an energy spike?"

The sound of Bee flooring it and leaving Sam standing there in the dust only caused the girl and her car to laugh harder.


	2. Chapter 2

Since Bee ditched a very confused Sam, he was now riding in the passenger seat of a very nice orange Ferrari Enzo. Gackt was singing through the radio. He had only known the japanese singer was called Gackt, because Ellie had told him. He had also learned from Ellie, that Gackt was the sexiest bishi boi in the world.

"So... How did you meet Hot Rod?"

"I bought him."

"What car form did he have when you bought him?"

"This one, but bright red."

Sam blinked "He is a Ferrari right?"

Ellie grinned proudly. "2005 Ferrari Enzo, custom."

"How much did you pay for him?"

Ellie got a thoughtful look on her face. "Lessee, in American Dollar's... "

Hot Rod interrupted. "2.6 million."

Sam had a look of awe on his face "That's...Alot of money"

Ellie grinned "My parent's own Shonen Jump"

Sam stared. "The Japanese Publishing Company?"

Ellie, nodded "Hai. Hot Rod was a birthday present, sorta. My parent's bought me a house here, after I got out of Julliard. I decided I wanted a car instead. Sold the big house, bought a smaller house and a Ferrari."

"Wait, you went to Julliard?"

Ellie nodded. "Graduated three years ago"

"You dance?"

"Nope. I sing."

Hot Rod sounded proud. "She's got one hell of a voice."

"So, where are you from?"

Ellie tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. "Okinawa Japan, I've been here 9 years."

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Hot Rod told me he had to go. I told him I was going with him. Here I am."

Sam blinked. "You up and left everything?"

Ellie, not seeming phased in the slightest "Yep."

Hot Rod chuckled. "That's my Ellie. Girl has spunk."

Ellie patted the dashboard lovingly. "So, what about you? How'd you meet Bumblebee?"

"My dad bought him from a used car dealership. He turned out to be a giant robot. After I stopped freaking, we became friends. We've been together ever since. "

"I bet your dad is pretty excited about that. You ever let him drive Bee?"

Sam looked sad. "My parent's died 10 years ago. If they had been driving Bee, they probably would still be here."

Ellie frowned. "Gosh I'm sorry..."

Sam, smiling sadly. "It's ok. I got Bee. He makes everything alright."

Ellie, nodded understandably. "Yeah, that's how it is with us too. Together forever, huh Rod?"

Hot Rod "Until the day I rust away "

Sam blinked "You guys almost sound like an old married couple."

Ellie, leaning forward and placed a kiss on the steering wheel. Hot Rod revved his engine "May as well be. Rod and I are a team. Aren't you and Bee?"

Sam, thought about it. "Yeah..."

Hot Rod "He's been tailing us for the past 10 miles. Wanna get out and talk to him?"

Sam blinked, he hadn't noticed "Yeah... I probably should."

The Ferrari stopped and the passenger's door opened. As Sam looked at the yellow camaro pulling to a stop behind it, he thought long and hard about everything they had been through.


	3. Chapter 3

Ellie Takahara liked fast cars. Her car, liked girls that liked really fast cars. That was why when she saw a cop car rapidly gaining through her rear view mirror, she grinned and thumped the dashboard.

"Hey Rod. Feel up to a game of cat and mouse?"

Hot Rod, who had been napping while she drove, mumbled sleepily. "Suuuuuuuuuuuure."

Ellie lifted her foot off the accelerator, slowing from 120 to 90 so the cop could catch up.

The radio switched, Ellie grinning at the choice of song as it blared.

"_I am Gasoline and Matches _

_I turn everything to ashes" _

The radio switched again.

_"Whoa-oa-oa! I feel good, I knew that I would, now _

_I feel good, I knew that I would, now _

_So good, so good, I got you" _

Ellie, grinning "You are such a sap."

Hot Rod, switching his voice to something deep and sultry "Ooooh come on baby, you know you want some of this."

Ellie responded by punching his dashboard playfully.

Hot Rod, mock hurt "Oooooooooooow!"

To his suprise, Ellie screamed. "ROD LOOK OUT!"

He barely had to to slam on his brakes before they slammed head on into the cop car that had been behind them only moment's before. The last thing Ellie heard was the sound of glass breaking.


	4. Chapter 4

Every part of him hurt. Sharp, burning pain. Hot Rod shuddered into awareness, struggling to force back the red hot agony that threatened to drag him back into darkness. One thought filled his mind. He cried out, his voice raspy and broken as he frantically tried to get his sensor's online. He had to know... Had to find her... Had to save her... "ELLIE!"

Ellie was dragged to awake by a twisted, broken sound. Moaning, she opened her eyes, the world coming into almost painful focus. Her eyes rested on a mangled mass of smashed orange in front of her. The sound came again, a choked, grinding sound... That dug into her heart like a hot poker dipped in lemon juice. Her name... The mangled mass of orange steel had called her name. With a strangled cry she realized that the she was sitting inside of what was left of Hot Rod. "Come on baby... Oh god please... Talk to me Rod..."

His spark sputtered at the sound of her voice, thank primus, she was alive. Trying to figure out where the slag they were, he tried to comfort her.

Hot Rod, weakly, but trying to sound annoyed "Primus Slaggit, when I find out what the pit hit me I'm gonna dismantle it. Fucker thrashed my paint job..."

Ellie laughed, tears pouring down her cheek's as she leaned against the battered dashboard of her once beautiful Ferrari. "Damnit Hot Shot. I swear, when we get home I'm parking you in the driveway and not washing you for a month. He tried to laugh, but it came out dry and raspy.

Hot Rod "Your so sexy when your angry... "

Carefully, she pulled off her seatbelt and tested to see if she could move and cried out as pain shot up her leg.  
Hot Rod, concerned "Easy babe, don't hurt yourself... "

Ellie, blinking back her tears. "My boyfriend the car wreck is telling me not to hurt myself. Gee, that's rich.."

Hot Rod, trying to hide the pain in his voice "I'm still the sexiest thing on four wheels..."

Ellie, examining him through the shattered windshield "Oh Rod... Your a mess..."

Hot Rod "Yeah...Tell me about it..."

Ellie, trying to ignore the pain still throbbing up her leg. "Awwww... Poor you."

Hot Rod, shuddering. "Babe, you got your cell phone on you?"

Ellie rooted around until she found her purse. "Yeah...But I doubt we'll get reception out here..."

Hot Shot chuckled "I'm a giant alien robot babe, if I can't find reception, I'll make my own."

Ellie held up the pink razor that was in her purse "Your gonna have to. We don't even got roaming."

Hot Shot "Hold it against my steering wheel..."

Ellie did so "Watcha gonna do, call Triple A?"

Hot Shot made a horrible grinding sound and to her amazement, it went from no reception to 5 bar's worth.

Hot Shot "You have about 10 minute's before I run out of juice... Dial 77463767 and wait for your phone to ring."

Ellie did so. "Who am I calling?"

Hot Shot "The number's on your phone, spell out Prime, SOS. I'm transmitting directly to his personal com link. My communications system is fried... Hopefully this will work..."

Ellie "Clever..." Her phone rang. She pushed the talk button. To her relief, Optimus Prime's deep voice echoed out of the ear piece,

Optimus "Hot Rod?"

Ellie "Wow, it worked... "

Hot Rod, his voice strained "Optimus, I'm losing power... Code Black 5, Access 188291-362881991-27738912, at location 2273S-44832SW-772930N..."

Optimus "We're on our way. ETA, 20 minutes."

Ellie "Gosh your sexy when your all mashed up and talking in code..."

Hot Rod, chuckling "You should see me when I use Binary."

Optimus chuckled. "Conserve your power and lay low, we're coming. Optimus Out."

And so Ellie and Hot Rod sat, side by side, waiting for help to arrive... Unfortunately for them, something else got there first.

Hot Rod "Ellie... Hide"

Ellie looked up "What?"

Hot Rod "The thing we hit... Was a decepticon... Its coming back... Hide"

Ellie, protesting "Rod...I'm not leaving you..."

Hot Rod, putting as much force behind his voice as he could "NOW. Don't worry about me, just hide. When Optimus gets here, tell him Barricade has me and my tracking beacon is on. Now go." His voice tender "Please Ellie... For me..."

Tear's in her eye's she nodded, stumbling on her injured leg as she dragged herself to the tree's on the side of the highway, her heart filling with dread as a slightly dented police cruiser pulled up and transformed. She winced at the sound of crunching metal as it kicked him like a tin can, sending his mangled form skidding down the road way. She prayed that Optimus would for once in his life break the speed limit.


	5. Chapter 5

Hot Rod groaned as his system's snapped online. He found, to his suprise, that he had gone from being 32 percent functional to almost 60. The second thing he notices was that his sensors and communications systems, where missing. Not broken. Gone. The third thing he noticed, was why. Lifting his head, he realized his armour was gone. He lay there, held to the table by steel shackles, in protoform. A sickeningly familiar face plunged his spark into a pool of ice water.

Starscream "Hello Hot Rod. Welcome to the pit."

Hot Rod, snarling "Suck Scrap Starslag."

The decepticon grinned. "Oh, you'll regret those words." He held up something that looked like a cattle prod. "I've brought my favorite toy, just for you."

Hot Rod, sounding snarky "Oh goody."

Starscream jabbed the prod through Hot Rod's protoform and it was all he could do not to scream as his body jerked and twisted, forced into random and uncontrollable transformation by the surge of electromagnetic waves coursing from it into his unarmoured form. Finally, just as Hot Rod thought he would rip apart from the inside out, Starscream removed the prod. Hot Rod flopped limply against the table, too exhausted to move as the last waves of red hot agony shimmered through him and disapated.

Starscream, grinning "See? Wasnt that fun?"

Hot Rod, gasping, struggled to keep his voice steady. "Slagtastic. Can we do it again?"

Starscream "Suuuuuuuuure. But first, lets play twenty questions. Question one. Where is the autobot's new base located?"

Hot Rod, sneering inspite of his pain. "Up your exhaust pipe."

This time Hot Rod couldnt hold back his scream when Starscream jabbed the prod into him.

-private, encrypted com channel-

_"Optimus To Bumblebee"_

_"Bee here"_

_"What's your location"_

_"2335E, level 3. We're just about to breach the brig."_

_"I am concerned by the lack of decepticons. Have you and Jazz found anything?"_

_"No."_

_"Sides to Optimus"_

_"Find anything Sides?"_

_"Roger. Found Hot Rod. He's in bad shape."_

_"Lets get out of here. Jazz, Bee, head for Sideswipe's location."_

_"Hear ya loud an clear Optimus."_

_"On our way."_

-One Hour Later-

Ellie didn't recognize the slender silver figure Bee and Jazz carried into the infirmary, until she over heard Ratchet say "Primus Almighty Hot Rod, what the slag did they do to you?" The silver form was covered in blue liquid, which was pooling on the floor beneath the table, it lay limply on the table, weak, raspy mechanical sounds emitting from its mouth. She struggled to get up, frantic. Ignoring the pain in her leg, she staggered towards where Ratchet was frantically working, his hands inside one of the gaping holes in the chest of the thing that he had called Hot Rod. Her Hot Rod...

Ratchet was yelling "BEE, NUMBER FIVE CLAMP NOW! If we don't get this line blocked he'll leak out. MOVE IT."

Bee scrambled, getting Ratchet the tool he had asked for, carefully stepping over Ellie as she approached, her eyes wide. The figure rolled its head, faded blue eyes meeting hers and she thought she would die. She knew those eyes, she continued forward, just as a warm metal hand scooped her up. "No..." She whispered struggling against the finger's that held her, tears stinging her eyes. Those gun metal finger's closed slightly, sheilding her from the sight infront of her. A familiar voice cut through her pain filled daze.

Jazz's voice was soft, full of sympathy "Easy girl..."

Ellie felt sick. "Rod..."

Jazz cupped her against his chest. "Doc Hatchet is the best there is and if you stay there, you'll only be in his way."

Ellie peered over Jazz's hand, watching as Ratchet struggled to save Hot Rod's life.

-Hours Later-

Hot Rod's as system's shimmered on, his first thought was Ellie. He scanned the room, seeing her curled up on Jazz's shoulder plate as he lay in stasis on the bed next to the operating table. He pushed himself up with one arm, trying to get to his feet, only to find they wouldnt hold him. He managed to land on his hands and knees with a pained gasp. He shut his eyes, trying to force back the pain as he suddenly felt a tiny hand rest on his finger. Opening his eyes he saw her there, her big brown eyes meeting his. With a raspy voice that grated his vocal processor he spoke.

"Hey babe..."

Ellie, trying to sound angry "What the hell do you mean hey babe? You slammed me into a cop car, broke my damned leg, ditched me in the middle of nowhere and then got yourself beaten to a bloody piece of scrap metal. You are one seriously crappy date Hot Rod."

He whispered softly " I love you Ellie... "

She burst into tears, wrapping her arms around his finger "Oh god Rod... I thought...I was so afraid you were never coming back"

Hot Rod, looking down at her with those deep blue eyes she knew so well. "Until I the day I rust away Ellie."

They both looked up to the sound of a mechanical throat clearing. Ratchet was standing in the doorway, arms folded, optic ridge raised.

Ratchet, in a voice that many a mech had grown to fear "What the slag are you doing out of that bed?"

Hot Rod, grinning "I had to check on my girl."

Ratchet, scolding "Your girl is fine. Now get your scrap infested aft back in bed."

Jazz "Awww come on Doc, this was just gettin good!"

Jazz ducked with a grin as a wrench came flying at his head and helped Hot Rod back onto his stasis bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Ellie Takahara was at home, for the first time in four weeks. She didn't want to be. The three bedroom house she had bought simply to have a driveway to park her Ferrari in, was empty and foreign to her. Even more so, now that her Ferrari was laying in the medbay of the Autobot base on the other side of town. She didn't belong in this house. She belonged by his side and every fiber of her being knew it. But after four weeks, at his insistence, she had gone home. He wanted her to get out of the base and get some fresh air. Ironhide had given her a ride home.

So, here she was. Three hours later. Wishing more then anything that she was somewhere else. The sound of a rumbling engine broke her out of her thoughts. She knew that sound. She knew it so well, it twisted around her heart as she almost fell down the stairs getting to the door, hardly daring the believe it could be him, even after her eyes came to rest on the burnt orange Ferrari Enzo sliding neatly into the driveway. She ran, tripping on the garden house and tumbling. To her surprise, two strong arms caught her, her face coming to rest against a muscled chest. The faint smell of sandalwood filled her nostrils as she looked up. Her mouth gaping open at the tall, slender asian man standing in front of her ((YES, I MADE HIM ASIAN)) The thing that caught her attention was his beautiful almond shaped eyes, deep blue, striking against his perfect pale skin and chiseled features. Soft lips curved into a smile. A mop of ebony hair brushed just past his shoulders and she melted as she realized why the face she was so familiar. She was about to ask his name, when he spoke, with a voice she knew as well as her own.

"Hey babe."

Ellie, whispering "You look like Gackt..."

Hot Rod grinned "Yeah, like it?"

Ellie, still in awe as she stared up at the gorgeous man in front of her, whispered again "You look like Gackt..."

Hot Rod, looked down at her, chuckling "We've already established that."

Ellie, suddenly realizing it was in fact her precious Rod, threw her arms around him, drinking in the fact that she felt flesh beneath her and not metal. "Your ok..."

Hot Rod, holding her in his arms, tenderly, gently "Yep. Ratchet gave me the all clear. Its about slaggin time. I've been waiting to try this out for weeks."

"Don't ever leave me again..."

Hot Rod spoke tenderly. "Until the day I rust away babe."

With that, he leaned down, gently, passionately, brushing his lips against hers. She felt her world explode into a thousand stars as she closed her eyes, melting into the man she had known was her soul mate from the moment she had first run her hands along his steering wheel. She hardly felt it as he lifted her off her feet, carrying her into the house and up the stairs, everything moving in a slow daze of blissful passion as they shed clothing. Pulling off his black trench coat, he tossed it on the floor, the see through black mesh top he wore under it following. She ran her fingers along his perfectly toned, hairless chest, moving down as he kissed tenderly along her neck. He chuckled as she tugged the waist line of his baggy black Tripp pants, then stopped, looking into those deep blue eyes of his questioningly.

Hot Rod grinned "Oh don't stop now babe. your almost to the best part."

"Rod... Can we... Do you..."

He tipped her chin up, placing a tender kiss on her lips and moved her hand back to the button of his pants "Whadda you think?"

"Your... I love you Rod... "

He smiled and pulled a small black box out of his pocket. She stared in complete shock as he dropped to one knee and held it out to her. The ring, ironically, was a sapphire, the same color as those beautiful blue eyes and she looked at him, feeling as if her heart was going to explode into a billion tiny bits of joy.

Hot Rod, looking up at her, blue eyes sad, almost pleading

"Ellie... I can't give you children. I...I'm not even from this planet... But...I love you... With every pulse of spark in me... I've loved you from the moment I saw you... This is the only way I can give you anything other then that... But... If you will settle for a half rate hologram and a fast car... I'm yours...Always and forever. I don't want to live without you... "

Ellie, tears streaming down her face, threw her arms around him and whispered. "Until...The day... I rust away..."

He let out a whoop so loud it shattered every car window on the block.


	7. Chapter 7

The wedding had been beautiful, chaotic and exhausting. When it was over, Ellie had pulled off her dress and curled up, falling asleep as Hot Rod drove.

"_Where do I begin, to tell the story of how great a love can be?"_

Ellie opened one eye, listening to the song coming softly from the radio, not moving from where she was curled up in Hot Rod's back seat. What got her attention, was that the song wasn't being played. It was being sung. Not by Andy Williams either. Not wanting to interrupt, she remained perfectly still.

"_The sweet love story that is older then the sea" _

Hot Rod's soft tenor filled the car, rising slighty in volume. If he knew she was awake, he showed no sign.

"_The simple truth about the love she brings to me. Where do I start?"_

He cut off suddenly. "I'm sorry... Did I wake you?"

"Don't stop..." She whispered. He was silent for a moment, then he began again, his voice louder and stronger this time.

"_With her first hello, she gave a meaning to this empty world of mine_

_  
Therell never be another love, another time_

_  
She came into my life and made the living fine_

_  
She fills my heart_

_She fills my heart with very special things_

_  
With angels songs , with wild imaginings_

_  
She fills my soul with so much love_

_  
That everywhere I go Im never lonely_

_  
With you my love, who could be lonely_

_  
I reach for her hand-its always there_

Ellie felt tears brimming in her eyes, her heart wanting to burst inside her chest.

_How long does it last_

_  
Can love be measured by the hours in a day_

_  
I have no answers now but this much I can say_

_  
I know I'll need her till the stars all burn away_

_  
And she'll be there..._

"Rod... Was that for me?"

"Nope. I was singin it to this dead bug on windsheild here. Go back to sleep."

Ellie grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

Ellie watched the man she loved as he pretended to drive himself so she could sleep. She grinned, rolling over and laying her head in his lap. Deep blue eyes gazed down at her, his lips curling into a smirk as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Ellie, curiously "Hey Rod?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Do autobot's have dicks?"

He grinned "You've seen me without my clothes on. "

"I mean the "other" you."

He gave her a curious look, then skid to a halt, popping open his passanger side door.

She climbed out and he transformed, not into his usual form, but into his slender silver protoform, deep blue eyes gazing down at her as his small mouth curved into a smile. Hot Rod, pointing the the cleft between his legs "Technically, you could say we're hermaphrodites. What you would consider a penis, is here, stored internally until aroused. " He grinned "Which when your involved, doesnt take much." We also have a what you would consider a vagina, located here. " He pointed lower.

Ellie, facinated "So, where does it go when you transform?"

Hot Rod, explaining why Transformers couldnt stand emission testing "Exhaust pipe."

"So, does this make me Bisexual?"

Hot Rod, transformering back into a bright orange Ferrari "I dunno, wanna play around and find out?"

Ellie grinning "Can I be on top?

Hot Rod laughed. " I dont think you being on the bottom would end very well."

Ellie giggled and climbed into his driver seat, fondling his gear shift. He shuddered, noticeably, then his Hologram flickered back on, grinning down at her as they took off down the highway.

Hot Rod, sounding amused "Two can play that game."

Ellie was suddenly overwhelmed by sensation's pulsing up through the seat beneath her, gasping as liquid fire burst to life through her entire body. She gasped "R...Rod...W...What...Oooooooh..."

He sat there in the passenger seat, arms folded across his chest, grinning wickedly "Its called Subdermal Ultra Sonic Pulse. Like it?"

Ellie was too lost in pleasure to do more then moan as every part of her body reacted.

-9 hours later-

Hot Rod watched Ellie sleep, which he had decided that next to kissing her, had to be his most favorite thing to do. He carefully swerved around a rabbit, which had decided to run out infront of him, turning his eyes to the road for a moment, before returning them to her. He was pleased to see that she was now watching him too.

"Mornin."

Ellie, yawning "Mornin, what time is it?"

"7:15 am. Sleep well?"

Ellie mumbled "Yeah, how close are we to a city?"

Hot Rod, smirking, changed his hologram so it looked like he was holding a map, upside down. "Well, according to this, we're six miles from Norway."

Ellie giggled. "Dork"

Hot Rod chuckled "You know it. We're about 19 miles from Reno. There are leftover donuts and a can of coke rolling around on the floor in the backseat if you cant wait that long for breakfast and there is a rest stop coming up in exactly 8 minutes and 22 seconds, if I maintain my current speed."

Ellie grumbled "Rest stop. Ew. Donuts. Ew. Coke. Probably warm. Move over, I wanna drive."

Hot Rod chuckled, his hologram vanishing as she slid into the driver's seat where it had been sitting. Ellie felt the steering wheel go loose in her hand as he let her take control. Grinning she slammed her foot down on the accelerator, sending them flying from 85 to 120mph. She smirked as he groaned in protest.

"Lead foot."

"Ricer"

Hot Rod "Oh its on now." With a dramatic shudder, his engine started loudly sputtering and thunking as it the car slowwed to a crawl, jerking down the highway at 10mph, even though Ellie had the gas pedal pushed to the floor.

Ellie, giggling "Drama Queen."


	9. Chapter 9

Ellie was driving, so that Hot Rod could slip into stasis for a brief recharge without stopping as they drove through Reno, looking for a Denny's or something so she could stop and get some breakfast. As she pulled up to a light, she leaned over, digging for her CD case. She didn't notice the tall black man that approached the driver side door until she felt the cold touch of a gun against the side of her head and a deep voice demanded she get in the passenger seat. Terrified, she brought her knee up, slamming it into the dashboard under the steering wheel, relaxing slightly as she felt the seat under her shudder slightly, just enough to let her know he was awake and put her hands up slowly, sliding into the passenger seat as the tall black man, still holding the gun to her head climbed in. He spoke softly "Sit still and I'll drop you on the side of the highway somewhere." Try any funny stuff and It'll be with a bullet through your skull, got it girlie? "

Ellie nodded, wondering how the hell Rod was going to get them out of this The radio popped on, softly "This is the Nevada County Sheriff's department, reminding you to buckle up. Seatbelts save lives." Then a song came on, Ellie couldn't help but smile at the choice of song. Let the bodies hit the floor, by drowning pool, blared through the speakers as the carjacker hit the gas, heading for the open highway. The carjacker reached down, trying to turn off the radio and Ellie felt the passenger side seatbelt creep across her chest, buckling itself as suddenly the car jerked, accelerating faster then any normal car should have been able to as the carjacker shouted in surprise, the doors locking as they tore down the highway into the Nevada desert at 210mph.

The carjacker was actually screaming as Hot Rod burned rubber, the force pushing them both against the seats. Ellie was grinning like an idiot, until the carjacker pushed his gun against her head and yelled that he was going to blow her brains all over the window unless she stopped the car. Instantly, Hot Rod slammed on the brakes, skidding to a halt and both doors popped open. A demonic voice echoed through the speakers "Get. Out." The Carjacker scrambled out of the car. Ellie casually climbed out after him, stepping away so Hot Rod could do his thing without having to worry about her. In a twisted sound of moving metal, Hot Rod transformed, pulse rifle aimed at the screaming man on the ground. In the same demonic voice, Hot Rod spoke. "Bang." The carjacker fainted dead away from sheer terror while Ellie giggled hysterically.

Hot Rod grinned, looking down at her "You know, you didn't have to kick me so hard."

Ellie grinned "You were sleeping on the job"

Hot Rod, letting his concern show as he flickered on his hologram and she lept into his arms, trembling "You ok babe?"

Ellie, voice shaking as she tried to calm her pounding heart "Yeah... Thanks to you"

He gave her one of his charming smiles "I'm your knight in shining orange armor babe." His autobot form shifted, turning back into a Ferrari and the passenger side door slid open as he gently lifted her into his arms, climbing into himself with her in his lap and slowly taking off down the road, keeping the fact that he had been scared too well hidden from the woman he loved.

-Two hours later -

Ellie "Hey Rod?"

Hot Rod, his hologram turning its deep blue eyes to meet hers questioningly.

Ellie "Can we stop at a hotel for the night?"

He nodded. "We're almost to Las Vegas."

Ellie, stroking his cheek "I love you..."

Hot Rod smiled "Until the day I rust away babe."

Ellie "Rod? Has there ever been anyone else? Back on Cybertron I mean..."

Hot Rod turned his head, staring out the window "One. Her name was Acree. I thought someday we would spark-bond" He turned to look at her, his face emotionless "I came back in from a battle one day and caught her kissing Bumblebee."

Ellie winced. "Oh Rod..."

He smiled "She wasn't the one Ellie. I'm glad she wasn't. What I felt with her, was slagging scrap compared to what we have."

Ellie "You ever wish I wasn't human?"

Hot Rod, leaning down to kiss her gently "Nah, cause if you weren't human, you wouldn't be you."

Ellie purred, melting into the kiss "I dunno, I think I would make one seriously sexy Autobot."

Hot Rod, quirking the corner of his lips in a sly grin "You would make one seriously scary Autobot."

Ellie punched him.


	10. Chapter 10

Ellie giggled as Hot Rod carried her to their room at the Bellagio Hotel in Los Vegas and dropped her playfully onto the bed.

Ellie scowling. "Gee, your so romantic."

Hot Rod, grinning and exploring the room "Aren't I?"

Ellie, getting up and heading for the mini fridge "Next time I'll let them valet park you."

Hot Rod grinned wider "You wouldnt dare."

Ellie, grabbing a bottle of mineral water "Would too."

"I found a bath tub."

Ellie grinned, remembering the day she discovered that water didn't hurt his hologram and they had "played" in the bathtub. "Really..."

Hot Rod, who rather liked the sensation of warm water covering his hologram, began filling the tub.

Ellie looked up, grinning as she noticed his hologram had taken on its fully nude, deliciously gorgeous form. "Awwww, Rod! I wanted to eat first!"

He smirked at her "Wanna use me as a table?"

Ellie hurled a pillow at him "Pervert."

Hot Rod laughed "Well gee golly whiz Ellie, how long did it take you to figure that one out?"

Ellie couldn't help it, she giggled. "Smartass, go take your bath."

Hot Rod grinned and grabbed her, clothing and all, carrying her into the bathroom with him. She screamed and flailed "ROD! CLOTHING! CLOOOOOOTHHHHHHHHHHHHINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!"

He muffled her screams with a kiss, which she melted into after a moment of squirming. When he pulled back, she realized in a daze that somehow, he was holding the clothing she had been wearing moments before in one hand.

"Rod... How the hell did you do that?" He chuckled, blue eyes dancing mischievously. "Super Robot Voodoo" He wiggled his fingers mysteriously and dropped her gently into the tub. She didn't have time to complain before he slid in behind her. She ran her fingers down his sides. He laughed. "Ooooh touch my tra la la" She almost drown trying to keep herself from sliding down under water as she was overcome with hysterical laughter. "Where in gods name did you hear that? She asked when she finally stopped laughing enough to breathe. "YouTube." He replied, watching her with a smirk.

Ellie stared at him "You watch YouTube?"

Hot Rod, curiously "Why does this surprise you?"

Ellie, shrugging "I dunno."

Hot Rod, grinning "Humans are weird."

Ellie, snorting "Says the giant alien robot"

Hot Rod chuckled as she leaned back against him and wrapped his arms around her, tenderly kissing down her neck. She closed her eyes, relaxing for a moment before getting up and grabbing one of the two towels, wrapping it around herself and grinning at his pouty expression as he looked up at her.

Hot Rod, pouting "Aw, dontcha love me anymore?"

Ellie, heading out of the bathroom. "I wasn't kidding when I said I was hungry lover boy. Besides, the water is getting cold"

Hot Rod pouted even more and climbed out of the tub, dripping water all over the floor as he followed her.

Ellie "Rod! Your getting water everywhere!"

He grinned. "So?"

Ellie, sighing "So, fleshies slip on water and break things."

Hot Rod grinned, cleaning up the water and towel drying himself "So, its my fault your a klutz?"

Ellie, ignoring him to look at the room service menu "Your a man. EVERYTHING is your fault."

Suddenly an sultry female voice spoke "Oh, so its a male thing?"

Ellie looked up, staring in awe at the naked female in front of her. She was tall, slender, had an amazing body, perky, full breasts and had a face like Angelina Jolie. Long, silky blonde hair went down to her amazingly toned butt and her deep blue eyes sparkled. If her grin didnt match Hot Rods exactly, Ellie would have wondered who the hell she was.

Ellie staring in awe "Holy..."

Hot Rod the amazingly sexy woman, stood there, grinning like a cheshire cat "Now you cant blame me for everything."

Ellie "Rod...How the hell..."

Hot Rod wiggled her fingers "Giant Robot Voodoo Magic."

Ellie, grinning "And you think humans are weird."

"You are."

"So are you."

Hot Rod, laughing "Well duh."

"So, what else can your giant robot voodoo magic do?"

He grinned wickedly "Wouldnt you like to know?"


End file.
